Ella
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Pensamientos de Meliodas acerca de Elizabeth, mientras esta inconsciente (Spoilers del manga/Songfic)


**"Ella"  
**

Pensamientos de Meliodas sobre Elizabeth, despues de haber sido derrotado por Estarosa.

Inspirado en la canción: "Y si fuera ella" de Alejandro Sanz.

Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mientras mis pensamientos se vuelven confusos- ¿Estoy muerto?- Es lo más seguro, recuerdo mientras viene a mi mente la imagen de mi hermano Estarosa atravesando cada uno de mis corazones.

Dolor...

Si, de pronto revivo el dolor, pero hay algo más, no es solo el dolor físico, sino algo más intenso.

\- Le falle de nuevo- susurro suavemente- He muerto y ya no seré capaz de protegerla.

Elizabeth...

Liz...

/

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Esto no puede haber terminado así? Yo aún... yo aún no puedo descansar.

La muerte es algo tan dulce, la he anhelado durante más de tres mil años, o al menos lo hacía, porque justo en este momento, no puedo darme el lujo de morir.

\- Debo protegerte Elizabeth, no puedo volver a fallarte, no de nuevo.

La oscuridad ante mi comienza a cambiar, de pronto puedo ver la luz y mis recuerdos comienzan a pasar frente a mis ojos.

/

\- Hermano- me dice Estarosa en su versión joven- Cuando sea grande quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú.

\- No digas eso- le digo colocando mi mano en su hombro- Tú serás mucho más poderoso que yo.

/

La escena cambia y recuerdo su rostro frente al mío, las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me apuñalaba. No puedo culparlo, yo los traicione, les di las espalda, pero también tenía mis razones ¿Quizás algún día él y Zeldris logren perdonarme? ¿O quizás algún día sea yo quien clave mi espada en sus corazones?

\- Lamento todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo- digo mientras mis lágrimas ruedan empapando mis mejillas.

 _ **Ella se desliza y me atropella  
Y aunque a veces no me importe,  
Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir **_

\- No te culpes- me dice de pronto la voz de Liz- Abro mis ojos y la veo frente a mí, tiene una copa de licor en su mano y yo sostengo una jarra de cerveza.

Recuerdo vagamente esa noche, recuerdo habernos emborrachado para celebrar nuestra victoria sobre la tribu de los hombres lobo.

\- No puedo- susurro como en aquella ocasión- Hice algo sin pensar en mis compañeros, los traicione y sé que un día planearan vengarse de mí.

\- Tú me dijiste cuando nos conocimos que habías hecho algo terrible, pero que era algo necesario, que habías traicionado a tus antiguos camaradas, pero que gracias a eso, muchas vidas se habían salvado. Sé que no puedes darme los detalles, de cómo o hace cuanto fue eso y lo acepto, no voy a presionarte. Pero si sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que hiciste lo correcto, no entiendo porque te arrepientes tanto, quizás tus amigos han podido reflexionar en todo este tiempo y quizás... algún día ellos entiendan y te perdonen.

\- ¿Tú me perdonarías si te traiciono?- le pregunto y un incómodo silencio llena el recinto.

\- Tal vez- me responde después de un rato- Si lo hicieras para protegerme de algo o si me mintieras para salvarme la vida, estoy segura que si lo entendería.

 _ **Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,  
Que se marcha y que se queda**_

\- Yo siempre te protegeré Liz- digo acercándome a ella y dándole un beso, suave, intenso, profundo- Eres la persona que más he amado y jamás dejare que nada malo te pase.

 _ **Que es pregunta y es respuesta  
Que es mi oscuridad, estrella. **_

\- ¡Pero le falle!- grito viendo ante mí la escena que me ha perseguido durante años, Fraudin frente a mí, atravesando el cuerpo de Liz. He visto esa escena cada día de mi vida, desde esa tarde lluviosa en Danafor, en ocasiones de forma más persistente. Me persigue en mis pesadillas, aunque en ocasiones la presencia de Elizabeth logra alejarla, otras veces me hace recordarla más.

 _ **Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda  
Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va **_

\- El haberte conocido ha sido maravilloso- me dice la voz de Liz mientras yacemos sobre la grama abrazados.

\- Para mí también- le respondo besándola.

 _ **Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida  
Y a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme **_

Recuerdo sus labios, el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su pelo, la suavidad de su piel, su hermosa mirada color cielo; recuerdo sus nudillos sobre mi frente regañándome; recuerdo esquivar sus puños cuando la hacía enfadar; recuerdo sus gritos cuando la fastidiaba demasiado; recuerdo verla dormir a mi lado y despertar juntos cada mañana; recuerdo su cuerpo bajo el mío, o sobre mí, recorriéndonos, jadeando, nuestras pieles desnudas rozándose; recuerdo su risa y sus lágrimas.

Durante 3000 años he estado a su lado y siempre me preguntare como puede una sola persona en este mundo provocarme tantas cosas a la vez, desde ternura, hasta el deseo más intenso. Como una persona puede arreglar las partes rotas de mí sin hacer casi nada, solo con la simpleza de ser ella misma y de estar allí cuando más lo necesito.

 _ **Y la encontraré de nuevo  
Pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo **_

\- Liz- susurro mientras mis manos sujetan su cabeza, la sangre que emana de sus heridas empapa mi ropa.

\- No llores, algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar- me dice mientras sus últimas fuerzas la abandonan y yo me maldigo una y mil veces, al tiempo que la ira provoca que mi poder demoniaco comience a liberarse. Durante tres mil años mantuve ese poder escondido, pero ahora estoy demasiado molesto como para poder controlarme.

Ataco a Fraudin sin piedad y no me importa que la ciudad entera se destruya en el proceso, qué más da, ya no tengo nada que me ate a este mundo, ya no tengo motivos para continuar incluso viviendo. Si los otros mandamientos vinieran y me atacaran, seguramente me matarían, pero los llevaría conmigo.

 _ **Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,  
Nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda... **_

\- ¿Sigo vivo?- susurro mientras veo ante mí el reino que he arrasado. Los restos de lo que alguna vez fue Danafor son un recordatorio de mi fracaso y de lo que acabo de perder.

 _ **Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna  
Un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces**_

 _ **le cambió la voz**_

"Nos volveremos a encontrar"

\- ¿Esperas que sea así de fácil?- digo mientras las lágrimas inundan mis mejillas. He vivido suficiente como para saber que es verdad, pero aunque el alma siga siendo la misma los recuerdos desaparecen- ¿Esperas que el hecho de que pueda volver a encontrarte sea razón suficiente para olvidar que fracase? ¿Crees que puedo perdonarme el no haberte protegido?- si hubiese llegado un poco más tarde y Fraudin hubiera devorado su alma la habría perdido para siempre.

No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo borrar esas memorias, no puedo regresar el tiempo y ayudarte, pero si amarte más, no puedo cambiar las cosas, pero si enfurecerme más.

Es entonces cuando lo noto, un llanto de bebe que proviene de entre los escombros.

 _ **Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella  
Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda **_

\- ¿Que hace un bebe en un sitio así?- digo mientras me dirijo hacia donde viene el sonido, una ola de culpa viene a mí, seguramente yo fui quien acabo con la vida de sus padres. ¿Cómo podría ver a los ojos a ese niño cuando acabo de asesinar a sus padres? ¿Y si cuando crezca, me busca para cobrar venganza?- Deja de pensar en eso- digo sacudiendo mi cabeza- No importa si cuando crezca me odia, lo que debo hacer es salvarlo y llevarlo al poblado más cercano, es lo que Liz hubiera querido...

Liz...

 _ **Pero, si mi boca se equivoca**_

 _ **Pero, si mi boca se equivoca  
Y al llamarla nombro a otra  
A veces siente compasión **_

_**Por este loco, ciego y loco corazón**_

Su nombre me hace estremecer, mientras llego hasta los escombros y saco al bebe de entre ellos. Una nueva ola de dolor llega hasta mi pecho cuando veo su rostro, no es la inocencia de esa pequeña criatura lo que me inquieta, sino lo que veo en su mirada.

\- ¿No puede ser?- digo mientras abrazo a la bebe contra mi pecho, su calidez es como un bálsamo en mi alma y de pronto algunas de mis heridas comienzan a sanar, mientras otras parecen volverse más profundas- ¿Eres tú?- susurro mientras su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón lata más fuerte.

 _ **Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar **_

_**Que hay quien no tiene corazón  
**_

Deambulo unos pasos con la pequeña en mis brazos, no se hace donde me dirijo, solo que ella está de nuevo conmigo, mis pensamientos estan demasiado confundidos entre la felicidad y la culpa; incluso se que es enfermizo ver a esa pequeña y recordar todo lo que viví al lado de Liz, todo lo que siento por Liz. Pronto un grupo de caballeros aparece ante mi vista, reconozco a Zaratras entre ellos, el gran maestro de los Caballeros Sagrados. Pero no le doy mayor importancia hasta que esta junto a mí.

\- Oye niño ¿Estas bien? Esas heridas son graves, debe verte un médico cuanto antes- me dice mientras yo apenas reparo en ellos, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y sé que estoy herido, pero no es nada que un demonio como yo no pueda soportar, además es imposible que alguien como yo muera- Permíteme ayudarte, yo sostendré a ese bebe por ti- Veo sus manos acercarse hacia ella y mi primer instinto es golpear su mano.

 _ **Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema**_

 _ **¿Y si fuera ella?**_

La ira inunda nuevamente mi ser, porque él bebe que sostengo es el resultado de mi verdadero pecado.

\- No se te ocurra poner tus manos sobre mi mujer- le digo con rabia.

Así es, ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero no puedo negarlo. Es ella siempre ha sido ella, la razón por la que renuncie a mi antigua vida, por la que deje mi ambición de ser el más poderoso de todos los demonios, la razón por la que acepte que el rey demonio me colocara una maldición, la razón por la que traicione a mis hermanos.

 _ **Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda  
Va conmigo... digo yo **_

_**Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella**_

Yo la vi crecer, la vi dar sus primeros pasos, recuerdo lo apegada que ella era conmigo. Y es que es algo inevitable, no importa cuántas veces venga a este mundo, su corazón siempre me pertenecerá y el mío a ella.

No dejo de pensar en eso mientras observo a esa pequeña e inocente niña jugar en los jardines del palacio. Sé que Baltra podrá cuidar de ella, ya que cada vez está más cerca el día que tenga que enfrentar a los diez mandamientos y lo mejor será que ella crezca alejada de mí.

O al menos eso fue lo que creía.

 _ **Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca  
Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré  
Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta **_

\- Estuve buscando por todo el reino, como encontrar a los pecados capitales, pero nadie quiso ayudarme. Camine durante días en esa armadura y luego tú, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo que no quiero que ese sujeto te asesine por mi culpa, ni siquiera se tu nombre…

\- Meliodas- le respondo con una sonrisa- Meliodas es mi nombre.

 _ **Y, si esa que se aleja...  
La que estoy perdiendo...  
¿Y si esa era? ¿Y si fuera ella? **_

A pesar de tratar de alejarla, a pesar de tratar de protegerla, ella siempre llego a mí. Es como si nuestras almas estuvieran conectadas, nos atraemos como imanes, no importa en qué lugar estemos. Sé que ella no sabe nada sobre quién es y que no recuerda lo que hemos pasado en sus vidas anteriores. Pero aun así el sentimiento persiste cada vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan.

 _ **Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea  
Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar **_

_**Que hay quien no tiene corazón**_

 _ **Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema**_

 _ **¿Y si fuera ella?  
**_

Mis pensamientos parecen irse aclarando y entre la oscuridad que me rodea y las escenas que rondan mi mente, logro reconocer nuevamente su voz.

\- Por favor, abre tus ojos… despierta, todos están esperando por ti, Meliodas, yo más que nadie, no soporto vivir en un mundo sin ti.

 _ **A veces siento compasión por este loco,**_

 _ **Ciego y loco corazón  
¿era? ¿Quién me dice si era ella? **_

_**Y si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe  
cuándo tiene que saltar **_

\- Elizabeth pase lo que pase, cumpliré con la promesa que te hice y volveré a tu lado, no importa lo que tenga que hacer- digo con determinación mientras finalmente reconozco el lugar donde me encuentro- camino por el sendero desolado y es entonces que escucho su voz.

El rey demonio me esta hablando y se que estoy a punto de enfrentarme a un nuevo desafío, todo lo que alguna vez pensé dejar atrás, el pasado que quería olvidar, pero que siempre me ha perseguido, finalmente tendré que encararlo.

\- Pronto estaré a tu lado Elizabeth- me digo mentalmente, mientras siento como mis fuerzas regresan poco a poco.

 _ **Y la miro... ¿Y si fuera ella? ¿Y si fuera ella?  
¿Y si fuera **__**ella?**_


End file.
